Amor problematico
by TaiFinIta Kirkland
Summary: Arthur era un chico normal de Londres que tenía una hermana mayor que era hiperactiva, y más fuerte que él, además tenía un novio molesto y bobo al cual le gustaba nombrarlo por el apodo de Arthy, era realmente desesperante para el menor, y a menudo "ese" lo sacaba de quicio.


**AMOR PROBLEMÁTICO **

US X UK AU

**_Renuncia:_**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya-sama, y este texto es sin ánimo de lucro. Aquí no hay mafia (?)_

Arthur era un chico normal de Londres, tenía una hermana mayor que era hiperactiva, y más fuerte que él, además ella tenía un novio molesto y bobo al cual le gustaba nombrarlo por el apodo de "Arthy", era realmente desesperante para el menor, y a menudo ese tipo lo sacaba de quicio.

Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, le iba cayendo mejor, tal vez, no era tan mala persona. Y después de casi dos años se habían vuelto mejores amigos, y un sentimiento crecía en ambos, algo que no era solo amistad.

Pero Arthur nunca pensó que las cosas terminaran _así:_

―Te amo Arthur― le mira serio, frio.

―Estás loco, no bromees así conmigo.

― ¿Crees que estoy bromeando?

―Pues sí, es claro.

―No te estoy haciéndote ninguna broma, yo no jugaría con eso.

― ¿Por qué lo harías entonces?

― ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hay de malo en decirle a la persona que amo que la amo?

― ¿Eres estúpido?

―Yo si acepto lo que siento, y si tú no lo haces, eres un idiota.

― ¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Alfred? Es imposible.

―Arthur, no lo es.

―Claro que lo es, por que tú y yo somos… nosotros somos dos hombres.

Un auto pasó y los empapó aún más, pero eso ya no importaba.

― ¿Y?― Arthur se congeló por un instante.

―Cómo que "¿y?" Mi hermana es tú novia.

―La puedo cortar.

―Mi padre no lo aceptará.

―Podemos escapar.

― ¿A dónde?

―A donde tú quieras― Arthur perdía la paciencia.

―Y… y si yo no quiero― Alfred abrió un poco más los ojos ― ¿qué harás si yo no quiero?

―Arthur…

― ¡CONTESTAME!― Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, en completa tensión.

―Te secuestraré, yo… ¡te secuestraría!― Expresa Alfred con desesperación―, ahora elige.

― ¿Eh…?― Arthur se había paralizado.

― ¿Qué decides Arthur?

―…― El más bajo tiene la expresión descompuesta.

―Yo me encargare de deshacer todo impedimento, hasta que te des cuenta de que tú también me amas, incluso si tengo que matar a tú familia y a la mía.

―…― Arthur comenzó a sudar frío.

―Elige.

La noche pasó, y en la mañana Emily fue a despertar a su querido hermano Arthur, pero él no estaba en su cama, lo busco más a fondo, tampoco estaba en su cuarto, ni siquiera estaba en la casa, decidió llamarle "Arthur, por favor contesta…" la voz de otra persona resonó en la bocina

― ¿Hola?

― ¿Alfred?

―Ah, hola Emily

―Alfred, ¿Arthur está contigo?

―Sí

―Oh, qué bueno… me preocupaba que estuviera en peligro, o algo así.

―No exactamente.

― ¿Eh?

―Como sea, él y yo estamos haciendo un pequeño viaje.

― ¿Un viaje…? ¿A dónde?

―Eso no te importa.

― ¿Alfred…?

―Cuando las cosas se hayan solucionado, podrás vernos, será pronto, lo prometo.

―Pero…

―No te preocupes, el está bien.

―Déjame hablar con él.

―Me encantaría, pero ahora está durmiendo, se la pasó todo el viaje despierto, y tenía sueño, pero la vista era hermosa, no lo juzgo.

― ¿Dó-dónde están?

―Te había dicho que eso no te importaba, lo hago porque él no podía continuar así, lo estaban presionando demasiado―, Emily suspira.

―Está bien, confío en ti― Alfred sonríe ―eres un buen amigo para Arthur.

―Yo, ya no soy su amigo.

― ¿Qué dices?

―Que ya no soy su amigo, ah… tengo que colgar. Por cierto, cortamos; no quiero seguir siendo tu novio.

― ¿Por qué?― Alfred ríe desde el otro lado de la línea.

―Ni lo preguntes, yo solo lo hice para acercarme a Arthur, y tu para tratar de alegarlo de ti ¿no es así?― Emily se congeló.

― ¿Cómo… cómo?― comenzó a temblar.

― ¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta? Pero no te preocupes, él será todo mío―, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Emily al escuchar eso.

―…― en la bocina se escuchaba el pitar del tono de llamada terminada, Emily cae de rodillas, y los recuerdos atacan.

_"―Oye, ¿por qué no vamos a tu casa?_

_― ¿Seguro? Hay estaría mi padre y mi hermano._

_―No importa, estoy ansioso por conocer a mi cuñado…"_

_"―Y… él es Arthur, mi pequeño hermanito menor._

_―Un placer―dijo él ojiverde._

_―…― Alfred lo miraba fijo._

_― ¿P-pasa algo?_

_―No, es sólo que me resulta agradable, y es tan lindo como dijiste que lo era Emi_

_― ¿Verdad?― un poco molesta por el último comentario, pero lo ignoró._

_― ¡No lo soy!― bufo el menor molesto, sonrojado por la vergüenza y con el entrecejo fruncido…"_

_"―Hola Alfred ¿Cómo estás?_

_―Bien, y ¿cómo están tú y mi cuñado Arthy?..."_

― ¡Qué tonta fui!

―Humm…

― ¿Qué pasa Arthy, ya despertaste? Por fin―, el menor bosteza,

― ¿qué hora es?

―Eso no importa, tú hermana dijo que se alegraba de que estuviéramos juntos― Arthur abre los ojos.

― ¿Qué ella dijo qué?

―Te lo dije, ¿no?, todo está bien, además hare lo necesario para que acepte lo que sientes por mi pronto… me dirás que me amas, lo prometo―, le besa la frente con ternura y sonríe, ante la mirada perpleja del más bajo.

Sólo faltaba un poco para que los planes de Alfred tomaran su curso, tal y como lo había calculado, tal vez incluso mejor y más rápido, únicamente faltaría el último paso.

En la pantalla del celular, se leía:

Llamando: "Arthy casa".

¿Merece comentarios?

N/A: Necesito Beta!  
Alguien por favor apiádese de mi alma!

(La cosa es que esta peque tiene una, yo, pero con la Universidad y otros asuntos a penas tengo tiempo para mis propios fics-y ni tanto-, así que si alguien más tiene la buena voluntad… les encargo a esta adorable neófita en FF. Atte: NyoRusJap2P, Pdta: la pareja predilecta de TaiFinIta es el USA x FemUK, pero de repente también saca cosas como esto :3 Así que si el/la Beta es alguien con dominio de estos personajes sería de ayuda.)


End file.
